Back at the Cottage
by dibdab4
Summary: Response to Chelsie-Carson's little plot bunny challenge. After news of his Lordship's successful surgery, the butler and housekeeper set off for their cottage and the butler remembers he is also a husband, and, given his behavior during the last week, not a very good one.


The trip home had been a quiet one, the adrenaline from the evening's events finally working its way out of their systems as the length of their day made itself known in their weary bones.

Elsie reached the door first, her sleepy eyes struggling to focus on the keyhole as she found herself unable to push her key into the lock as Charles stepped up behind her. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to get it in the lock."

"Here. Let me."

Charles hand brushed over Elsie's which led to her stifling a gentle sigh as she enjoyed the warmth and newly familiar sensation of his skin. She had wished to feel his touch throughout the evening; desiring to touch him, as well, a need for comfort and to comfort strong within her, although she still carried the hurt feelings from his behavior at their dinner in the cottage, and especially for his embarrassing remarks made in front of Mrs. Patmore and Daisy.

He thought he detected a slight sigh from his wife, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Along with his fear for his Lordship's health, he also carried a sizeable amount of regret for how he had acted toward his wife earlier in the day, as well as for his part in making their dinner earlier in the week so uncomfortable.

Change wasn't something that came easily to most men and Charles Carson was no exception. Their honeymoon had been a five day respite from the demands of their positions, the family and the staff. The incredible joy he had found in their time alone, not to mention the utter bliss being in her arms had offered while they were in Scarborough now seemed a distant memory as their days were filled with ledgers, linens, and less time together than he desired, not to mention the his Lordship's precarious health.

He let her pass into the cottage, inhaling her scent as she passed, his eyes closing as he sought the right words to say to her. "I hope…" She had rounded the corner and he thought she hadn't heard him and let the rest of his thought drop as he began to remove his coat.

"You hope?"

Her voice surprised him. It wasn't particularly harsh or cold, but had a definite air of lethargy and disinterest.

"You're tired. It can wait."

"Thank you. It has been quite an evening." She looked him in the eye, her voice softening as her features took on a sorrowful cast as she added, "It has been quite a week, in truth." Elsie turned back towards the corridor only to be halted as Charles spoke out.

"No. It can't wait."

Turning back once more, Elsie leaned against the wall, her hands folding at her waist as her gaze landed on floor in front of her as she waited for him to continue.

"I have wanted to say something, but was being a bit of a stubborn old goat and had put it off, but the events of the evening have been quite effective in showing me that it is high time I swallow my pride and give you the apology you deserve."

Elsie glanced up at him, the sincerity on his face causing a tightening in her chest.

"You are looking at a man who has blustered and blundered around you for more than twenty years because he could. He could because of his place. And you endured it, sometimes even humoring him, but most of all tolerating and forgiving him when he acted as an ass."

Pushing herself away from the wall, Elsie turned to face him full on, her posture tall and straight.

"But I am no longer only the butler and you are no longer only the housekeeper. I am your husband and you are my wife and deserve to be treated thusly. I shouldn't have utter a single word of criticism about our dinner, as a matter of fact, I shouldn't have even asked you to prepare it. We both work very long hours and I only added to your load, when in truth, I really only wanted time alone with you, but I squandered that with my unkind words and judgement."

"It was fine, Charles…"

"No," he interrupted, "it wasn't. And I also shouldn't have said what I did in front of Daisy and Mrs. Patmore. I let my worry about the house and his Lordship color my mood and directed it at the one person who least deserves such treatment…"

"I accept your apology." Elsie's voice was soft, the words hardly registering with Charles as he continued.

"You have every right to demand I sleep on the sofa…"

"I said that I accept your apology, Charles." Her voice was stronger this time, a small smile breaking on her face as she walked towards him. "And you wouldn't fit on the sofa, love."

Charles released a deep sigh, his arms opening as his wife reached him. "I don't even deserve the sofa. You should send me to the floor with nothing but a pillow."

Elsie slid her arms inside his coat, her hands sliding up and down his broad back as she nestled into the warmth of his chest. "But whose arms would keep me warm if you were on the floor?"

"My immense body heat; my saving grace." Charles smiled as he placed a kiss on top her head.

"That and the fact that I happen to love you."

"A fact that astounds and astonishes me daily." Charles pulled back slightly, placing his hand under her chin so that he could look into her eyes, "And I love you. So very much."

A gentle kiss exchanged, the couple turned, setting off for their bedroom and the warmth and comfort of one another's arms.


End file.
